


Blood Teen:Love bites

by 2995jazz



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2995jazz/pseuds/2995jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazmann and the gang is back in their sophomore year of highschool. Everything is good and well during the first couple of weeks school, but when two new students arrive at the school everything starts to go downhill for Jazmann. She starts to have trust issues with Stephen. Things really take a turn when the love stricken couple, Damien and Sky, start to have doubts over their love for one another. What is exactly happening to them? You'll have to read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pro-logue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after three long months of typing I can finally post book two of the blood teen series. I hope you guys enjoyed the first book and are ready for the second, but because it is the summer I won't post a chapter everyday. I have a lot going on this summer not to mention my laptop is glitching. I can only post via phone. Other than that enjoy the second book. Also this book is much longer.

It's been two  weeks since the first day of school. Since Damien arrived, he's been getting a lot of attention from the girls, but Sky has been keeping them in check. He's also been getting major attention from the coaches.  I hear he's been put on the Varsity  football team without even trying. I guess being a vampire does have its perks. Keith has been fine as well although I think ever since the "wolf" in him came out he's been acting even more hyper and active than usual. The only problem is to keep that wolf from coming out. Stephen is a little worried, but I couldn't  blame him. If I had a brother like Damien I would probably worry too. He not only watches him, but he also watches me. I've started to notice how distant he's been. Every time I come near him he sorta backs away a bit. I understand he doesn't want to hurt me, but it doesn't mean we can't be close.


	2. Chapter 2

My cell phone rings loudly as the morning sun begins to rise. I hate that alarm. It may just be the third week of school, but I can't wait till school's over.

Lazily, I did my morning routine for school. If I didn't have to get up at 6:30 just to get to school, I would've hated it less. As the clock stroke 7:03 I walked out the door, being careful to lock it first before walking to the city bus stop. If my mom and I didn't move and she didn't get that new job over the summer, I wouldn't have to get up so early and catch the bus.

As I walked on through the neighborhood, I heard a crunch of gravel behind me."Morning, Stephen."

"Morning." He replied as he walked up beside me.

"You know you don't have to ride with me everyday. I'm just waisting your time."

"No you're not. Plus it's my  fault that I didn't realize you had to ride the bus. Now I'll make sure you don't feel so lonely on the bus."

He's so sweet. Always putting me first.

"But you're alright though?" He asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just really tired."

"Too early for you?"

I nodded.

"You'll get used to it, eventually. Hey, did you finish the homework for chimistry?"

"No.."

Stephen looked at me sternly. "Why not? You know we have that class third period."

"Hey, at least I did half of it."

"Half doesn't count."

Just then the bus pulled up. Stephen and I spent the short bus ride arguing over the homework. Once at school, we opened the front doors to go inside.

"I know Stephen, but I just didn't get it. Chemistry sucks."

"If you didn't get it then why didn't you call me? I could've told you how to find the answers."

I moaned as the homework issue went on. I stood at my locker trying to open it as  Stephen scolded me. At least it wasn't Sky though. Now she would've blown my ears off. I wasn't until a sudden change in the air that Stephen and I stopped and looked at the group of teens gathering at the side doors. It was 7:53, but those teens weren't moving to their classes. Then two new faces emerged from the group. One of them was a tall boy with dark blonde hair. It almost looked brown. The other was a girl, average size, with the same dark blonde hai4. I wouldn't be surprised if they were twins. 

As they walked past us, I noticed that the boy kept staring at me. It wasn't until Stephen looked at him that he decided to look away. I didn't know what it was, but they seemed different. Stephen snapped his fingers in my face, knocking me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

"Ignore them, you're going to be late.You need to get to class."

"Right. I'll see you later."

I dashed past him hoping I wasn't late to first for period. It's only the the week, I can't mess up now. Although that one guy did seem a bit.....cute. Wait. Did I really just think that? I am NOT starting off the year like this. I already have one boy chasing after me, two would be troubling. 


	3. Chapter 3

First period ended and I dashed off to  second. It's only 8:48 in the morning and I'm already tired of this place. Why couldn't school be like college? Well at least highschool anyway. I would love to go to school in the morning then do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. I'm so lazy today.

As I entered my health science class, I threw my stuff on the floor and then sank into my desk without thinking. 

"Someone must hate Mondays." Someone said behind me.

"Yep. Monday is a day that everyone hates. It's the only day of the week that the devil sneaks in." I said while turning around. 

A flash of gray stunned me. It was that guy from earlier. His eyes up close was a beautiful shade of gray.

"Well you know, he was once an angel."

"Um yeah, until he betrayed God."

"Alright then. But have you ever thought that he did it for a good reason? Really think about who was right and who was wrong and how your "God" made such a foolish decision."

The class bell rang as second period began. It was pretty interesting how this guy was so judgemental on what I said. And what did he mean by your God? I can understand if he's atheist or whatever, but I can't wrap my head around it.

Our teacher began to explain our work but I started to feel a cold chill down my spine. I pretended to lock at the clock beside me and saw the guy just blankly staring at me. His eyes seemed  be black. I also noticed my  stalker, Jacob, kept glancing at me and.....who ever this guy was. I turned forward again. What the heck was with this guy? He was almost as bad as Damien with this cold stare of his. Something chilling but pleasurable was sent down my spine. I noticed him touching my back.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

He then began to say stuff under his breath. It suddenly felt like I couldn't move. As he continued to say whatever he was saying the room started to feel heated. The temperature was rising. That's when the bell rang. He then stopped. Seeing my chance of escape, I picked up my bag and dashed to the door. Before I could walk out he grabbed my arm.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Why should I tell you?"

" I'll let you go and I'll give you mine."

"Jazmann. " I said.

"Angel"

He then let my arm go and walked past me. Some angel he was. He had the grip of a vampire. I went in the opposite direction he went, but I still felt his cold stare. 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my 3rd period chemistry class to be  greeted by one loud voice.

"Ah yeah. It's time for some explosives in chemistry!" Keith yelled

"For the last time Keith, we're not blowing up anything. The school won't even let is light up sparklers. What makes u think they'll let us blow  something up?" Sky asks.

"Unless it was blown up.......on accident. "

They kept going back and forth at each other. As I sat down at my spot at the desk, I moved the already placed flask and beakers, placed my hand down and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked. 

"Yeah what's wrong with you? You should be happy. After all today's gonna be the last day of school. Or at least it will be after I'm done with these! " Keith said while holding out two flasks filled with unknown substances.

"Dammit Keith!  You blow up the school and we'll just have to go over the summer." Sky yelled. "Plus you'll probably go to jail."

"They'll have to catch me first!"

"Ignore them." Stephen said. "Now what's wrong? "

"Angel. That's what's wrong."

Stephen looked at me confused. "Angel? Who's that? "

"Remember those twins we saw earlier?"

"Twins? Do you mean that guy and probably his sister?"

"Twins. Brother and sister. You know who I'm talking about. He got on my nerves."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, really." 

"No. Jazmann I'm serious.  What did he do to you?"

"Well....first he had a serious attitude because of something I said. Then he stared at me at least half of the class period.It creeped me out when when he froze me after that. Finally he practically held me hostage by my arm until I told him my name."

"You sure he's not the next Jacob?" Sky teased. 

"Yeah, he could be your next stalker." Keith said.

"Hush up the both of you." I said.

"What did u say that made him so upset?"

""All I said was something about how the devil snuck in Mondays in the week. That's when we had this whole conversation about the devil, demons and angels. He got all protective over the subject."

"He could be an atheist." Sky said.

"Or a non believer." Keith said.

"And that's fine with me, but it wasn't like I was preaching what I said was true."

"Then you said he froze you?" Stephen asked.

"Well after I found out that he was staring at me I asked him why and that's when said the number six I felt some kind of trance over me."

"Ooh. Jazmann in love!" Keith said.

"Stephen you better watch out. You may have some competition." Sky said.

"Jazmann listen to me and listen to me carefully. I want you to stay away from him. He may not be normal. I can sense it." Stephen said. 

"You think they might be vampires?" Keith asked.

"They're definitely not vampires, but somethings.......off about them. For your safety, I want you to stay away from them. All of you." The tone in Stephen's voice changed slightly. He was serious.  It was written all over his face.

"I can try. Who knows how many classes I may have with him." I replied.

The class bell rang for class to start and our teacher walked in the class. We all went to our seats and faced the front. My mind went blank as I tried to think more about Angel. Who would name him Angel anyway? He almost acts like a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally lunch arrived quickly. I survived the first boring half of school, now came the easiest.

I walked into the cafeteria which was fill with teen voices. I sat in my usually spot alone unless one of my side friends came over to say hi or whatever. I opened my lunch box to pull out my chips. I didn't really feel like eating all of my lunch so I opened the bag and dazed off into my own thoughts.

"You thinking about my question? "

I almost choked on the chip I was eating as I looked towards whoever asked the question. 

"Angel!? You scared me."

"So, did u answer my question?"

"Oh, about that. I still think it's the same. God was right Lucifer was wrong."

Angel looked at me sternly then shrugged. "Fine then." He said as he sat down right next to me.

What is it with him? He was just so.......so.......something. I reached into my chip bag just to be interrupted again. Angel was murmuring something under his breath.  That trance from earlier came back again and it started getting hot again. I turned towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" All symptoms then went away.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one whose acting weird.?

I pouted and turned away from him.

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it Angel? "

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the necklace around my neck.

"Stephen gave me this a little while ago."

"Stephen?  You mean the guy I saw you with earlier? "

"Yep."

"May I see it?"

"You're looking at it aren't you?"

Angel sneered. "Fine."

I looked down at the necklace. It really was something to look at. I must repay Stephen with something. It's odd for me to receive something and not give something back.

"I wonder where he got the pearl from."

"Pearl? Aren't they supposed to be a creme color or something."

"Yeah, but this one is different. It's like something I've never seen. The turquoise color makes it stand  out."

"I always thought it was some kind of gem."

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't."

He reached towards it then quickly pulled away as if in pain.

"What is it?"

"That's none of your concern."

Angel quickly got up and left out the cafeteria.  He's such a weirdo. What got into him? The bell rang for lunch to end soon after he left. I looked down at my necklace. What made it so interesting to him? Oh well. Maybe I'll ask Stephen about it later. Right naw I have a class to get to.


End file.
